


Campaign Manager

by LonerRavenclaw



Category: Greater Boston (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, but it's sweet too, canon-type swearing from Gemma, so I don't know if fluff applies but I'm gonna tag it anyway, they kinda fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonerRavenclaw/pseuds/LonerRavenclaw
Summary: Charlotte tells Gemma about her job working for the Mayor of the Red Line.





	Campaign Manager

**Author's Note:**

> This is more or less set sometime between episodes 5 and 6.

“Uuugh. You would not believe the shit I had to put up with today at Turd Sight.”

Charlotte was sitting in the living room when Gemma got home, working on her design for South Station. The mayor had been so happy when she’d shown him her design for Alewife, so elated by what she’d envisioned for his city that she couldn’t wait to get more done. For South Station she wanted to do something different, something commercial and food centred. Coffee shops, restaurants. A dining hub.

“And Panda Bear— yes, the dipshit changed his name _again_ — went on and on about the new guy’s aura and how my latte was murdering the cows…” Gemma was still complaining about work from the hall. Walking back and forth as she hung up her coat, changed her clothes, dumped her leftover lunch in the fridge, rooted through her purse for her phone, took off her earrings… and other such sundry tasks. The business of settling in after getting home from work. The pleasant activity Charlotte hadn’t had these past months.

But not anymore.

She had a job. She had something to do with her days now, something to fill her time and give her a sense of purpose. It was simple, she just had to draw a convincing background for Red Line, and she knew she could do it. It was what she did.

She just had to tell Gemma.

“Oh, and not mot mention I had to send another goddamned tuna sub up the goddamned pneumatic tubes.” Gemma sighed heavily and paused for a moment in the doorway, looking in at Charlotte sitting with her tablet and stylus. “Anyway, what d’you do today? You didn’t go back to Wonderland, did you?”

“No. Actually…” Charlotte glanced at her work. “I got a job.”

Gemma had been about to start moving, one last trip to the kitchen for something to drink before finally joining Charlotte, but she stopped, looking at Charlotte in disbelief. “Wait, seriously? Hold on, does this have anything to do with what you were working on yesterday?”

“Yes, seriously. Why wouldn’t I be serious? Look, come here.” She pulled up her drawing from yesterday— the Alewife station.

Gemma came over and sat down, looking at the image. “It’s… a train station. With condos?”

“Exactly. There’s this man, Professor Chelmsworth. I met him the other day on the Red Line, he’s got this… this idea that the Red Line could become it’s own city. He’s finally got enough signatures to get it on the ballot, and I think I can help him.”

“By redesigning the MBTA.” Gemma was still looking at Charlotte’s work, examining one of the new train cars she’d envisioned.

“Exactly.” Charlotte had to make her understand, show her how important it was. “I need to make people think there’s something of worth in this idea. Make them see how we could change it, a—and give them a place to vote for.”

Gemma looked at her again, clearly still skeptical. “Look, Char… You did a great job on this, and I don’t mean any offence, but what makes you think this Chelmsworth guy—”

“The Mayor.”

“What?”

“The Mayor. That’s what people call him.”

“Okay… But it’s not like the he’s mayor _yet_. The referendum needs to pass first.”

“It doesn’t matter, that's what he’s called. The Mayor of the Red Line.”

“Fine.” Gemma rolled her eyes.

“What makes you think the _Mayor_ can get this batshit idea to even _pass_?”

Charlotte struggled to keep her voice calm, to get her thoughts across. “Because he’s a good man. And it’s a good idea. He— he really cares about the community he wants to shape. Because he listened to my dream.”

“Is that what this is about? You’re mad that I wouldn’t listen to your _dream_.” Gemma raised an eyebrow.

“What? No.” Charlotte could tell Gemma didn’t understand.

“Because you know I have to deal with that all day at work, and I just don’t want—”

“No,” Charlotte snapped. “It’s not about that. I’m not—” she sighed. “It’s not that you wouldn’t listen to my dream. It’s that… It just means he cares about what he’s doing, and I want to be working with someone like that. I know I can help, and I need something like that right now.”

Gemma didn’t answer right away, clearly still not getting it. Charlotte pushed herself off the couch, a hand placed on her pregnant belly to steady herself. “I’m gonna go start dinner.”

Gemma joined her the kitchen a few moments later, leaning one hand on the counter and rubbing her forehead. “Look, Charlotte… I’m sorry. Clearly this is something you care about and that means a lot to you so… I’m sorry. I’m just worried about you, okay? But I love you, and if this is something you care about than count me in.”

“Thank you.” Charlotte smiled. “That… means a lot. But I think this is something I need to do for myself.”

“What?”

“I don’t mean that I don’t want you to support me! I do… but I don’t want your help on this. I can do it on my own.”

“Okay… So what am I supposed to do?”

“Just— Just be happy for me. And vote yes when the referendum happens.”

“Alright. I can do that. But you won’t work too hard, right?”

Charlotte chuckled, “Of course not. You worry too much.”

“It’s only because I love you, Char, and I care about what happens to you and the baby.”

“I love you too. Now. Should we get dinner going?”

“Mm, absolutely. I had to deal with Panda Bear’s passive aggressive glares all through lunch and I could _really_ use a peaceful meal.”


End file.
